<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorrow Won by 015wayward_winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817426">Sorrow Won</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester'>015wayward_winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Episode: s15e17 Unity, Hurt No Comfort, Not A Fix-It, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S15 E17 but with a twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorrow Won</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was pulling Jack along to the room where Amara held Chuck. Sam was running beside him, desperate to make his big brother listen.</p><p>“Chuck and Amara cannot die!” </p><p>“Wait, I don’t understand” Cas said</p><p>Dean pushed ahead ignoring Sam and Cas</p><p>“Are they ready? We need to get this kid in the room right now!”</p><p>“Wait, wait... Dean... Dean, no. Listen!” Sam exclaimed “Billie is playing us.”</p><p>Dean took a slight pause “So, what, her plan's not gonna work?”</p><p>“No, it will work.” Sam instantly regretted those words.</p><p>Dean continued “Then great.”</p><p>“But listen, if Jack takes out God and Amara, it'll create a power vacuum that Billie will fill. This was all her power grab.” </p><p>Cas spoke up again “Wait, Death wants to become God?”</p><p>Dean continued ignoring the angel “As long as Chuck dies, I'm good.”</p><p>Sam stepped in front of Dean blocking the hallway, willing his brother to just listen “Okay, listen, just stop.”</p><p>Dean refused to be stopped. They only had to do one thing then Chuck was gone. “Get outta the way, Sam. What are you doing?!”</p><p>“I'm trying to make you listen.” Sam was begging now.</p><p>Dean pushed past his little brother. “We don't have time! Jack already lit the fuse! We gotta go!”</p><p>“You did what?” Cas asked. He didn’t want to lose Jack. Not again.</p><p>“Sam, I'm not gonna ask you again.” Dean’s voice was hard every last bit of compassion drained.</p><p>“Dean, please.” Sam was holding back tears.</p><p>“Move.” Dean pulled his gun out and aimed it right at Sam.</p><p>“Dean, don't.” Cas said with genuine fear in his wavering voice.</p><p>“Move, Sam. Move!” Dean shouted not moving the gun.</p><p>“Dean, don't do this.” Sam said his voice cracking slightly.</p><p>“I don't want to do this, but this is everything!” Killing Chuck was all that mattered to him.</p><p>“No, it's not!” Sam refused to back down</p><p>“Get outta my way.” Dean was begging his brother to step aside.</p><p>Sam knocked the gun out of Dean’s hand and they fought.</p><p>Cas grabbed Jack and Dean screamed for him to take the kid and blow away Chuck and Amara, but Cas turned to Sam.</p><p>“Sam why not?”</p><p>“Because if Billie takes over, then everyone goes back to where they belong. That means everybody from apocalypse world, Bobby, Charlie, they get sent back to a place that doesn't exist anymore. And everyone we saved. Eileen, she... she just dies again. And that's just the beginning.” Sam took a breath. Maybe just maybe Cas would see reason.</p><p>Dean cut in “Sam, we don't have a choice. Jack's about to blow!”</p><p>“We always have a choice!”</p><p>Dean grabbed the gun and stood up “There's nothing else we can do, okay?! We just gotta get out of the way.”</p><p>“No, we can't get out of the way, Dean, not this time.”</p><p>“I don't care if Billie gets what she wants! I don't, man! I'd trade it all-- I'd trade 'em all for Chuck in a heartbeat!” With that Dean took aim and fired. As soon as he squeezed the trigger he realized what he had just done. “No!” He yelled right before the bullet hit Sam’s chest.</p><p>“You’d trade me?” Sam asked weakly before his eyes closed</p><p>Cas reached towards the younger Winchester in a futile attempt to heal him, but it was as if something was blocking his grace. </p><p>“Sammy!” Dean rushed over to his brother and found there was no pulse. </p><p>Suddenly they heard the cracking of wood. Dean and Cas turned to see Chuck with one black eye and one glowing blue eye. </p><p>“Ah finally after nearly 15 years I finally get what I want. I can’t tell you how good this feels” </p><p>“You son of a bitch. You bring him back!”</p><p>“Dean, Dean, Dean you killed him, and as you well know what’s dead should stay dead”</p><p>“That rule never applied to Sammy! Please take me instead.”</p><p>“No” with that Chuck disappeared and Jack stopped convulsing. For whatever reason Chuck healed him. </p><p>Cas ran over to check on Jack, but while Cas was focused on his son Dean turned the gun on himself and fired. Cas and Jack turned around expecting to see Dean in a pile of blood, but they instead saw Dean fire the gun into his chest again, but no blood came out. Then they heard the sound of the bullet hitting stone. The bullet went right through him.</p><p>“No” Dean said in a low voice</p><p>Cas hugged the older Winchester “Chuck must’ve put a protection spell on you. I don’t think you can die.” </p><p>“Let’s go test that theory” </p><p>“Dean no. Sam’s gone and while we definitely don’t like it he’s not coming back. We need to try to carry on.” </p><p>“I can’t do it Cas. I killed my brother. I swore to protect him, look out for him, save him and I killed him. You tell me- you tell me how I’m supposed to live with that”</p><p>“You try Dean. You know your brother loved you. Let’s do what he would want.”</p><p>After hours of conversing Cas convinced Dean to burn Sam’s body. Dean leaned against Cas heavily. Without Sam all the fight and energy just drained from Dean. After the hunter’s funeral Cas led Dean to his room, when the hunter was settled in bed the angel left to go check in on Jack.</p><p>Somehow Dean had drifted off, but was woke up screaming an hour later. The worried angel ran to Dean’s room.</p><p>“I saw it again Cas. Me pulling that gun on my own brother.” His voice broke, but he continued “how could I do that? Sammy...”</p><p>Cas was also crying, but to stay strong for Dean he used his grace to hide the tears. “Dean you’ve been pushed far past your limits. You and Sam both. You saw an out, and were desperate to take it. It’s not your fault Chuck was manipulating you. It’s not your fault Dean.”</p><p>“I appreciate that Cas, but it is. This is one of those times where it actually is my fault, but I can’t fix it.”</p><p>Cas settled in next to Dean and used some grace to put him into a dreamless sleep. The boy needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>